The Alone - Alan Walker
|date release = Android: November 17th, 2018 iOS: November 23rd, 2018|other = Skateboarding is the theme for this level.|tz = Night, Day|jumps = 0|falls = 11|teleportations = 1|teleportation = 1|u-turns = 0|previous = Dream of Sky|next = The Valentines|image = The Alone - Alan Walker Level.png|level color = Dark Blue, Gold, Orange and Black|title = The Alone - Alan Walker}} Difficulty * The path is visible, so no need to worry. * If you are about to get teleported to another location, don't tap. If you tap, it'll lead to an instant lose. * In the blocks part, you may get confused about where to go. * If you get distracted by the "cube-people", you'll lose too. * At the end, if you go to the gem part, you need to listen to the rhythm. * There are parts of the level that do not sync. Be careful with those parts! * Many people considered this level harder than The Faded, but this level has a visible path. Strategy * If you're worried about the paths, try to listen to the rhythm. * This is an easy level, do not get distracted by the decorations. * This level does not sync to the line, so you may be thrown off. Note for gems Gameplay Trivia * The paths are similar to The Faded (0%-17%) * The name of the level is in the same style as The Faded. * This is the fifth level that has vocals. First was The Cathedral, followed by All About Us, next is The Valentines and lastly, The West. * At 28%-30%, the path is made by the skateboarders. * At 30%, there are two crowds of cube-people: ** The orange one holds a sign up saying "Love it", which means they love skateboarding. ** The blue one holds a sign up that says "Give up", which means they hate skateboarding and also represents the doubts and fears of the cube. * When the cube gets to 40%, the skateboarder destroys the fence. * The floor at 50%-60% is similar to that of the floor of The Cathedral. * At 60%, its not a teleportation. It's just fog covering the path to make it look like a teleportation. * In the end, the path resembles The Desert. * You may see the words "Stop", and "Go". * This level was inspired by these levels: ** The Faded, inspired the design of the video games, bed, and of the trophies. *** This part takes from 41% ~ 55%. ** The Earth inspired the trees, flowers, and houses. *** This part takes from 60% ~75%. ** The Hip Hop Evolution, inspired the skateboarders and the drawings. *** This part takes from 76% to the end. ** The Chaos from 80% to 85%. * In the end, you will see the message "You are not alone" on the pyramid, which is taken from the music video. ** This is 6th level with quotes at the end. The first was The Beginning, and the others are The Hip Hop Evolution, Dream of Sky, & The Ugly Duckling. Gallery